Better Than Gold
by PnayBabyGurl
Summary: I know, I know. I said that it was more than just an ‘accessory’ and it wasn’t just ‘some necklace’ but... some things were just better than gold. A Chase/Lola Christmas story.


For once, this isn't a Quogan fic. -gasp- But worry not! My next one will be ;) This was actually suppose to be included in my Quogan Christmas one-shot but I thought it would work better as a stand alone piece. And, yes, I know it's probably too late to be posting Christmas stories (one more coming up after this!) but hopefully it's an enjoyable read anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never have and most likely, never will. Just my ideas. Hehe

* * *

**Better Than Gold**

**--  
**

It was simply beautiful.

For a few moments, I was left speechless, unable to form a single sentence; not even a word. He gave a low chuckle (probably because of the way my mouth was open like a fish and my eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights) as he unhooked the clasp – not without fumbling with it for a moment, of course. Even after all these years, he was still as clumsy as ever but that was one quality of his that I would never want to get rid, or would tire, of. It's what made him, well – him.

"Turn around," he gently instructed, both ends of the chain in his hands. I complied and soon felt the cold metal chain touch the skin of my neck. I could feel goose bumps slightly rise but I wasn't too sure if they were from the new necklace around my neck or from the warm ghostly touch of his fingers when he pulled my hair back for me. Either way, it didn't matter. Everything else around us seemed to be fading away into a muddled blur of lights and colors anyway. My mind vaguely registered the fact that the radio station began to play another Christmas song and that Michael was singing along to it quite loudly – although he stayed on key – in the kitchen. I barely even noticed Quinn answer the door when a few more guests arrived, or even smell the freshly baked cookies Lisa placed on the table. I did make a mental note though to try one later. Heh.

Everything was a blur, except for me and him.

The feeling of his hands on my arms brought me out of my daze and before I knew it, I was facing him again, looking into those warm and loving eyes of his. "It looks beautiful on you," he complimented with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, gently taking the charm in between my fingers and lifting it up to my eyes as I did so. I'll say it again, it was simply beautiful. The gold chain was thick but not bulky or even heavy in the slightest bit, and neither was the sparkly charm dangling from its center. It was already my favorite part of the treasure. Yes, treasure. This was far too precious to be simply referred to as an accessory. The guitar charm definitely suited him perfectly. It was probably only as tall as a quarter and as wide as the chains that held it, but just by holding it in my hand I could feel its weight and durability. Taking a closer look, I noticed five tiny sparkling jewels set in the center of the guitar's neck. My eyes widened like deer for the second time that night. Were those…

"Diamonds?"

He answered me with a nod.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" I asked as I stared at him in disbelief before practically jumping on him. "Of course I do!" My arms were around his neck, face pressed against his soft bushy hair, while his were around my waist, squeezing just as tightly as mine were.

"Chase, I absolutely love it!" The excitement and happiness was almost overwhelming and the smile on my face seemed to be permanent.

"Good," I felt the vibrations of his laughter as he smiled; his lips softly pressing against my cheek. The smile was still on his face even after we parted.

A thought suddenly occurred to me as I admired the jewel in my hands again. "But," I looked at him with confused furrowed brows, "how did you afford this? It looks so expensive and, well… my God, these are really _real_ diamonds?"

He laughed and took one of my hands in his, leaning in closer before placing a chaste kiss on my nose. "It doesn't matter."

I gave him a look.

"What?" he asked innocently, but not without a chuckle or two.

"Chase…" He knew my no-nonsense face and at that moment, that's the face he was looking at.

"Alright, fine," he relented with a sigh. Ha, that face always worked. Well, usually. If not, I always went to Plan B: the 'puppy dog pout'. That always got him. Heh.

"But you have to promise me something first."

I sighed then rolled my eyes playfully, "Fine, what is it?"

"Don't get mad at me, okay?" Well, that was never a good sign. But just because I knew he wouldn't tell me otherwise, I promised. Chase nodded then leaned over, dropping his voice halfway to a whisper.

"Well, let's just say…"

I gasped, my eyes widening (wow, third time that night) before speaking louder than I had intended to, "What!?" The charm dropped to hang on my neck again as I pulled my hands out of his, preparing to unhook the clasp and hand it back to him. As much as I loved it, I didn't want Chase to be indebted to Logan just because of some necklace. I know, I know. I said that it was _more_ than just an 'accessory' and it wasn't just 'some necklace' but… some things were just better than gold.

"Chase, no, you have to give it-"

"What are you- no, stop!" He gently pulled my hands down back to my lap where he then secured them by placing his hands over mine. "Hey, it's okay. Seriously," he reassured, rubbing my hand with his thumbs in circular motions. For some reason, that always seemed to relax me.

"I wanted to get it for you," his voice was so gentle and soothing. I looked into those eyes of his, filled with so much affection and warmth, and was helpless to do anything besides give in. I sighed.

"Besides," Chase continued, touching the guitar that hung below my collar bones. That warm feeling was spreading throughout my body again. "This way, any time that we're apart, you can always think of me whenever you have this on." I felt a slight sting of tears making its way to my eyes but forced them back. The vision of his curly black hair began to blur but all I did was sit there and listen. I absorbed every word even though they were part of the reason for my tears because they were happy tears. Well, at least this time they were. His eyes were focused on the guitar the entire time. "You can imagine me playing my guitar, singing you a lullaby as you fall asleep." He gave me a lopsided, half smile.

Okay, that part got me. A tear slid down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away, looking up to the ceiling in a futile attempt to contain them. Luckily, I chose to wear waterproof mascara today so no black tears. Thank God. When I looked back, his eyes were back on mine, a gentle smile on his lips. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down and used the back of both of my hands to dry the remaining tears, but my eyes were already beginning to turn red and my nose was already stuffed up.

"Merry Christmas, Lola."

I pulled him towards me, his arms wrapping around me and welcoming me wholeheartedly.

"Merry Christmas, Chase."

* * *

**Please review!**

If it sucks, I'm sorry. I've never written any stories in first person point-of-view so I had some trouble with this. I never even wrote in Lola's POV either so my apologies if she -or Chase- aren't in-character. And... I don't actually ship Chola either (it's starting to grow on me though) but felt inspired to write this after watching Song's amazing video "The Diary of a Pretty Girl" which is a Vince/Lola/Chase triangle video. Hehe I doubt that I'll have any other Chola story ideas after this though, but you never know. ;)

School starts next week so I'm trying my best to get that Quogan one out before then! So keep a look out for that soon! For my latest updates check out the bottom of my profile or feel free to send me a PM.

Oh, and one last thing. After some discussion on the Official Quogan forum topic on TV dot com, we have decided that **Feb. 24** **is officially** **Quogan Day!** =) _Spread the word!_ All Quogan fans are encouraged to participate and all you have to do is write a story, draw some fanart, make some graphics, a music video... anything! Maybe even a combination of all four so we'll be able to spread the Quogan love even more! As long as it celebrates the wonderful relationship of Logan and Quinn! Hehe

Anyway, I'm off to bed. It's 5:30am (I've been staying up this late for the whole week trying to get my stories done. Gah.) and I'm exhausted. Please excuse any errors you may find for this has not been beta'd. 'Night!

Until next time!

Always, Mina


End file.
